An internal combustion engine may include one or more turbochargers for compressing a fluid which is supplied to one or more combustion chambers within corresponding combustion cylinders. Each turbocharger typically includes a turbine driven by exhaust gasses of the engine and a compressor which is driven by the turbine. The compressor receives the fluid to be compressed and supplies the fluid to the combustion chamber. The fluid which is compressed by the compressor may be in the form of combustion air or a fuel and air mixture.
It is known to use an air pipe to connect a discharge outlet of a compressor with further air ducting leading to each combustion cylinder. The further air ducting may be in the form of an aftercooler. The end of the air pipe which is attached to the aftercooler typically slides into a socket at the inlet opening to the aftercooler. A bracket in the form of an ear which extends radially from the outside of the air pipe is connected to the aftercooler using bolts, etc. To supply the compressed fuel and air mixture to the aftercooler, it is typically necessary that the air pipe be curved in a horn-shaped fashion. During use, the curve in the air pipe causes the pressurized fuel and air mixture therein to exert a substantial axial load on the air pipe at the end attached to the aftercooler. The axial load is large enough that sometimes the radially extending bracket on the air pipe bends or breaks, thereby allowing the end of the air pipe to fully or partially disengage from the aftercooler. This may result in some of the fuel and air mixture escaping to the ambient environment, which is not desirable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.